Electronic devices, such as electronic book readers (“eBook reader devices”), cellular telephones, portable media players, desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, netbooks, personal digital assistants, and the like, rely on electrical power to function. In the case of mobile devices, a battery with a finite storage capacity often provides power.
To reduce power consumption and extend operating time while using battery, these electronic devices may utilize different operating modes. Traditionally, placing a bus and associated controller into a low power mode while still maintaining reliable connectivity has proven difficult. What is desired is a low power mode for a data transfer bus that allows for significant reduction in power consumption without compromising data transfer reliability.